


rosalie hale

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [5]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: a series of headcanons about rosalie





	rosalie hale

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

she’s very mothering but says absolutely nothing about it. like if you’re hanging out together and you shiver or get goosebumps she’ll get up with no word, but then come back with a blanket and just silently put it around you before kissing your forehead and going back to what she was doing. or she’ll randomly drop off your favorite candy if you mention you’re having a bad day. she starts cooking you a meal if your stomach rumbles or if she notices you haven’t eaten in awhile. stuff like that.

she’s really soft but like only about or in regard to her partner. she loves cuddling, but only alone. she’ll hold your hand any time or place in front of anyone or anything though, so watch out.

she’s actually really insecure in the fact that someone could actually really truly love her romantically, so she’s in need of constant assurance. she spent most of her life with people praising her for her looks, and her looks were always what drew people to her. for most people, her beauty was the whole package and not just a bonus, so she had a hard time believing people wouldn’t just get tired of her after while. constant “i love you’s” and random kisses and other small displays of affection really help her.

she’s INCREDIBLY protective. if someone looks at her partner wrong she fixes them with the iciest glare. she’s ready to defend them at a moment’s notice if someone (supernatural or otherwise) comes after them. 

at the same time she’s incredibly blunt if/when her partner needs a good kick in the ass to do something. like if they’re procrastinating a project or assignment she’ll just be like “babe what the fuck this ruined you last time and you cried for the entire twelve hours you were awake frantically crying and typing get it TOGETHER” and it’s incredibly effective. she’ll never say or do anything to actually upset her partner, but it’s just enough to get them moving. and then she provides encouragement and rewards as they work.


End file.
